The Ghost of You
by InspiredGrl2008
Summary: Abaddon has been defeated, Dean is back to normal, Castiel has his grace, and the boys are back to their regularly scheduled programs. Crowley on the other hand wants some payback for being kept prisoner by the Winchesters. What he might do to get his revenge is anyone's guess. (I don't own any Supernatural characters or songs used in this story)
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of You

Chapter 1-Rock and Roll All Nite

(Kiss)

"Come on Zo baby, you promised this was going to be the night." "Yea, well I didn't expect our first time would be in the middle of the woods."The body of a strong muscular man lay on a blanket next to Zoey. He had convinced her that tonight, after months of dating he was finally going to make their relationship a "physical" one. The only problem with this was that this man was a demon.

"Listen baby I'm here to make all your dreams come true." He rolled on top of Zoey. Straddling her, he leaned in to kiss her lips. As he did so his eyes turned black. In the dim light of the lantern next to her Zoey could hardly see what happened, but she saw _just_ enough. Zoey screamed in terror. She was scared, but knew she had to get away. With a balled up fist she punched him in the nose. "DEMETRI, WHAT ARE YOU?" Zoey yelled, as she slid out of his grasp. The punch to the nose didn't faze him, but distracted him long enough for her to get loose. "Demetri is gone! The name is Karver, and tonight is the night you die." Zoey was just getting to her feet when Karver stood and slashed at her stomach with a knife he had hidden on him. Cutting deep into her white meat, Zoey let out another scream, this one more blood curdling than the last. Zoey fell to the ground in agony, but right before Karver could attack her again she grabbed the lantern and broke it across his face. Karver was taken by surprise and stumbled backwards. Zoey had just long enough to get up and run for her life. Holding her hands over the wound, Zoey ran as fast as she could letting the adrenaline carry her away from certain death. She had no clue where she was or where she was going, but the heavy breathing and loud footsteps of Karver closing the gap between them kept her moving. Running for what felt like an eternity, Zoey finally saw a light in the distance. She could see a black muscle car pulling into a garage. Zoey willed herself to use her last bits of energy to yell for help. She reached the garage right as the steel door shut to the ground. Running full speed Zoey allowed her body to slam into the door as hard as she could. She began pounding on it with her fists. Glancing over her shoulder just for a second to see that Karver was only a few strides away. "HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Feeling hopeless Zoey turned around to see Karver raise his knife and...

Suddenly the door came up behind her, as she fell backwards into someone's arms. "WINCHESTERS!" Karver hissed as the door flew up. Karver turned to run away, but it was too late. Sam flung the knife he had grabbed right before opening the door. It was in Karver's back and his demon soul flickered out. Sam retrieved his knife from the body and jogged back to Dean holding the mystery girl in the garage. Panicked and in pain Zoey began to cry and tremble from the blood loss. Zoey looked into the eyes of the man holding her. Zoey's body was weak and right before she passed out she uttered one request. "Please don't let me die." Dean looked at Sam with a sense of urgency and shouted, "Find Cas!" "On it." Sam replied, as he turned to close up the garage. Dean picked Zoey up and cradled her as he ran for the infirmary. Once there Dean gently placed her down on an exam table. He lifted Zoey's blood soaked shirt to reveal a deep gash just above her belly button, which was still bleeding. Dean assessed the situation, and then ran to a nearby cabinet. From it he grabbed salt, a large cloth Band-Aid, and gauze. Dean did the only thing he knew to do. He packed the wound with salt, placed the Band-Aid, and wrapped her midsection. Right as he was finishing up Sam was coming in. "Hey so I got a hold of Cas, but he's in the middle of angel stuff. He said he'll be here as soon as he can. What did you do to treat her?" Sam approached the table looking on with concern. "She was bleeding everywhere Sammy. Poor girl was cut deep. So I packed it with salt to stop the bleeding, but that's all. I don't know if she'll make it Sam. The girl has lost a lot of blood." Dean backed away from the table and went to a nearby sink to wash the blood off his hands. As he did so, Sam stepped up to Zoey and began checking her jean pockets. Sam sighed, "No I.D. on her. What was this girl doing in the woods with a demon anyways?" Sam crossed his arms. "I don't know Sammy. I mean the girl might not have known, or she could have stumbled across him. Let's just hope Cas gets here in time. The girl is starting to lose color in her face."

Zoey didn't know how long she was out for, but as she faded in and out of consciousness she could hear voices. "Her body is essentially healed, but she's going to be weak for a long time. Just keep an eye on her, and she should come too soon." "Thanks Cas. We appreciate it." Seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, days, months, years...Zoey slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Lying in a bed, in a room she had never seen before. It wasn't a hospital and it surely wasn't an ordinary house. Still weak and light headed, Zoey slowly sat up. Pulling the covers off her Zoey realized she wasn't in her shirt from the other night, still in her jeans, but wearing an oversized men's button down plaid top. "Was I raped?" Zoey thought to herself as she eased her way out of bed. Unarmed and afraid Zoey tip toed out of her room. Looking left and right, it was nothing but halls, rooms, and corridors. Zoey slowly walked around, peaking around every corner and into every room until she heard voices. Following the muffled sounds of men, she finally found where the voices were coming from. Zoey peered around a corner and saw two guys sitting at a wooden table. One was on a laptop the other had his nose in a book. They were talking about something called a Crowley. Zoey didn't have the slightest idea as to what was happening. The smaller of the two men picked up a glass beer bottle in front of him and took a swig. "Sam I'm out already you wanna go grab another for me bro?" "Yea, no problem I'm almost taped out myself." The taller one got up from the table and started heading in Zoey's direction, out of the room. Zoey's heart was pounding as she hid and waited for the man to walk by. She knew her next move would be to punch him out like she did Demetri. She heard the footsteps getting closer, and with one swing...WHAM! "Oh damnit!" Sam exclaimed as he held his nose, and stumbled backwards. "SAMMY!" Dean shouted, as he jumped up from his chair. Zoey appeared from around the corner in a defensive stance waiting for what would happen next. "WHO ARE YOU TWO? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE? DID YOU RAPE ME? I SWEAR I'LL..." "Hey take it easy Rocky." Dean said, as he slowly walked towards her. "I'm Dean, and that tall drink ah water you just hit is my little brother Sam."

"Little brother?" Zoey looked Sam up and down before she scoffed in amusement. "He's a whole foot taller than you. There's no way he's littler than you." Dean crossed his arms and smirked. "Well I'm bigger where it counts." "Dean really?" Sam chuckled as he sat down, and patted his nose. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like hell. "So what's your name anyway?" Dean asked. Zoey let her guard down long enough to sit and talk rationally. The three of them went back into the room where the two guys just came from. She grabbed a chair on the far end of the room. Just in case they tried anything funny. She wanted to have plenty of time to escape. "I'm Zoey...Zoey Lain." "Nice to meet you." Sam said as he got up and extended his hand to shake hers. Zoey coiled back in her seat. Still feeling unsure of these guys. "Listen Zoey we aren't the bad guys. We're not gonna hurt you. You're safe here with us." Zoey looked at Sam and then over at Dean. She didn't know why, but she allowed herself to trust them. Returning Sam's hand shake, Zoey replied with "Thank you. Nice to meet yal too. Sorry about the nose." Sam just shrugged. "Nah, it happens all the time." "So you feeling better?" Dead asked. "Yes, I feel..." Zoey stopped mid sentence and lifted up her shirt. Desperately looking for a scar, stitches, sore spot, bruise, or anything to indicate that she was stabbed. There was nothing. Zoey quickly let her shirt drop. "What the hell is this? I know I was stabbed so what the hell is going on. Yal did do SOMETHING TO ME DIDN'T YOU!" Zoey was getting nervous again. "HEY, HEY, HEY!" Calm down alright we saved your life. A thank you will do fine." Dean said, with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Actually I saved you." Startled, Zoey jumped out of her skin and turned to see who had just come in the room. Another man about the same height as Dean was standing in the entry way of the room. He wore a beige coat over a casual suit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Castiel and I am an angel of The Lord." Sam rolled his eyes. "Good ice breaker Cas." Castiel looked at Sam in confusion. "What's an ice breaker?" In the background Dean huffed. "Cas you wanna help us out here? Do your magic forehead thingy and catch the girl up to speed will ya? It's faster than trying to explain everything." Castiel slowly approached an uneasy Zoey and placed his fingers on her forehead. In seconds she knew exactly what happened to her, and everything about the Winchesters. Overwhelmed with the things she just saw and what she went through the last few days was more than she could handle. Zoey buried her head in her hands and began to cry. Frustrated with the entire situation Dean threw his hands in the air, and said "Damn it Cas. You broke her."

Castiel began to stammer. He wasn't sure what he did wrong. Sam knelt down beside Zoey and placed one hand on her knee. "We understand it's a lot to handle. Hey, it's our lives and we have a hard time handling it all." Zoey looked at Sam. Through water eyes and a snotty nose she said, "It's not that. I'm just...I thought I was out for years. I didn't know what was going on. I'm just grateful it's only been a few days. I didn't want to be one of those people that wakes up from a coma, or something and its 10 years later." Dean walked across the room, heading out. Before disappearing around the corner he mumbled, "Look I can't take all this sappy crap. I need that beer." While Dean and Castiel sat and did research, Sam showed Zoey around the bunker. They talked for ages about the bunker, men of letters, Zoey's life, and theirs. Basically anything they needed to know about each other, and Zoey's new hide away. Sam ended the tour back at Zoey's room. "Well it's been nice getting to know you a little more. I hope you'll be able to stay for a little while and get back on your feet." Checking his phone Sam, looked at the time. "Dean and I usually go out to grab food around 6, and its 5:30 now. So do you want us to get you anything?" Zoey thought for a second about what she really wanted. Then she blurted out, "OOO TACOS!" Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Taco's it is." Sam patted Zoey on the back and walked off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Cum on Feel the Noize

(Quiet Riot)

After Sam and Dean had left to get food Zoey went wandering around the bunker. Unknown to her was that the boys left Cas behind to keep an eye on her. Zoey walked down the hall and found herself in what Sam told her was Dean's room. Zoey started going through what little clothes Dean had in his dresser drawers. She was stunned to find more plaid and flannel than she had ever come across in her life. This was saying something since Zoey was originally a Texas girl. Born and raised in Austin to be exact. She loved her city, but was also crazy about the country side. So after dating a few cowboys in her short life, seeing Dean's choice of clothes would make any of her ex's blush. Zoey closed his drawers making sure to put everything back how it was. She then walked out and down the opposite direction to Sam's room. She pulled open his drawers and found it was almost exactly identical to Dean's. The only difference being that Sam was huge so his clothes were bigger than Dean's. Zoey rolled her eyes in frustration. She hoped to find at least one regular shirt amongst all their clothes, but there was nothing. So she settled for one of Sam's plain white tees. Zoey was switching shirts when she heard a man clear his throat behind her. "OH crap!" Zoey squeaked as she turned around to see Castiel in the door way. "You find what you were looking for?" Cas asked, with curiosity in his eyes. "Geez dude how long have you been standing there? You scared me half to...hey wait a second you perv. Were you watching me?" Castiel began to stammer again. Dealing with humans often made him very nervous and confused. After an awkward pause he answered her, "No I uh...I just heard the drawers and came in to see what you were doing." Zoey looked at Cas and laughed. "You haven't been around humans for long have you?" "Well actually I've been around since humans were created. I was there when God..." Before Cas could finish Zoey interrupted him. "Yea cool story bro, but listen right now I need you to get me to my apartment. Zoey started to walk out of the room, when Cas put his arm across the door way blocking her exit. "I can't let you do that Zoey. Sam and Dean entrusted you to me. So it's my job to make sure you stay in the bunker until they get back." Zoey rolled her eyes and pushed Castiel out of her way. "Look Castiel, I'm going with or without you. I'm sure after the magic you performed to heal me you'll be useful to have around."

Zoey walked in the direction she thought was the exit, but before she got very far Castiel popped up in front of her. "Look if you insist on leaving you might want to start by going in the correct direction." Castiel showed Zoey the proper entrance to the bunker, but as they exited out into the light of day something dawned on Zoey. "Hey wait a minute Cas, you might want to show me back to that garage. How are we supposed to get around." Castiel began, "Well normally I could take us exactly where we needed to go, but I don't feel right about chauffeuring you around. I do have a vehicle that I used to drive though." Zoey gleamed with excitement. "Oh can I drive! Please, please, please. I haven't driven in days, and if I'm going to be staying I need to know my surroundings. Particularly how to get back to this place." Castiel frowned, and reluctantly handed Zoey the keys and pointed her in the direction of his car. The two of them got in and headed for town. While driving Zoey made extra sure to duck behind the wheel anytime she spotted a black car coming in their direction. She didn't want to risk being seen by the boys. It took 10 minutes to ride into town, and another 5 to get to Zoey's apartment. When they finally arrived Zoey double checked to see if there were any familiar cars around. She didn't want to be seen by any of Karver's friends. She wasn't sure if they would be demons too. "Ok Cas, this is it. Just wait here for a few. I'm going to grab my things and we can hit the road. This was my boyfriend's apartment and I don't want to stay here a minute longer than I need to." Castiel nodded, "OK I'll be waiting." Zoey entered the dark apartment; the only light streaming in was trickling through the closed blinds. Zoey walked to the bedroom, slowly peeking around the corner. She didn't see anyone so she proceeded to walk in to her closet. Quickly grabbing a large duffle bag, she started throwing in clothes. T-shirts, tank tops, jeans, sweats, jackets, and shoes. Zoey moved on to her drawers. She stuffed in bras, panties, socks, and a couple skirts. "OK, I got everything." Zoey said to herself as she threw the bag on the bed and headed out for the bathroom. Zoey snatched her toothbrush and hair brush. She walked back to the room, and stuffed them in the bag too. Zoey zipped the duffle up and threw it over her shoulder. She walked down the hall and stopped dead in her tracks once she got to the living room. Dropping the bag on the floor Zoey felt her body go cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Standing in front of Zoey's exit were the same cold black eyes that she saw only a few days ago. "Hello Zoey dear. Where's my buddy Karver? It's been a week and none of us have heard from him. Now you show up out of nowhere, bags packed and everything." Zoey swallowed hard before she could speak. "Elliot...uh well...we broke up. He left me, told me to get out of his apartment. We were just getting away for the weekend at a cabin in the woods, but he stayed behind. He said he didn't want to come back until he knew for sure that I was gone." Zoey wanted to run, but she knew there was nowhere to run to. Her body was frozen in place. Elliot took a step closer to her. "Is that so? He just broke up with you? Somehow I don't believe that. You see the problem with your story is that there are no cabins around here. Karver told all of us exactly what he planned to do with you, and when he sets out to do something he always follows through." Elliot took another step towards her. "You know Zoey you don't seem to be too afraid of me. That would mean that Karver revealed himself to you. You do know what we are right?" Zoey could barely force the words out, she was so terrified. "You're demons." Elliot took one long stride and grabbed Zoey's throat. "DING, DING, DING! We have a winner! Demons indeed! I don't know what game you're playing at Zoey, but not many people know how to kill a demon or have even encountered one and lived to tell the tale. So that means my buddy Karver is surely dead. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here." Elliot pulled a knife out from behind his shirt and pushed it against her cheek. A small stream of blood trickled down Zoey's face, as she winced. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Don't make a sound sweet girl." Elliot pressed the knife harder into Zoey's face as tears started forming in her eyes. "Now you listen closely Zoey. All of Karver's buddy's know what's going on here. We've all been taking turns waiting for someone these past few days. So if I or anyone else goes missing, just know you will be hunted down and gutted like a dog. So don't try anything fancy. Just lie down and die sweetie. Die."

With one hand still clenched around her throat, Elliot reared back with the knife...BAM! The front door slammed open quickly allowing sun light into the dark apartment. In one swift movement Elliot threw himself around Zoey's body and stood behind her. Wrapping one arm fully around her neck and pressing the tip of the blade in Zoey's chest right on her heart, ready to thrust it into her and end her life. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Elliot shouted. "I'm Castiel, and you need to let the girl go." Elliot stared hard at Cas. He searched his own thoughts until it hit him. "OH yes I know exactly who you are Castiel. Crowley talks about you and those Winchesters..." Elliot stopped for a split second, before he realized what was going on. "IT WAS A WINCHESTER WASN'T IT! THOSE WINCHESTER'S KILLED KARVER DIDN'T THEY?" Elliot pushed his lips against Zoey's ear and whispered "You'll surely die now you bitch." Elliot started to push the blade into Zoey, but Cas was faster than him. Castiel flung his angel blade and it landed deep in the arm that Elliot was choking Zoey with. Elliot dropped his knife and freed Zoey, letting her fall to the ground. He coiled back in pain and was screaming. In that same moment Zoey picked up the knife where Elliot had dropped it. She quickly stood up and thrusted it into his bottom jaw. Zoey looked deep into his eyes and said "Just lie down and die sweetie...die." With blood pouring down the knife and on to Zoey's hand, Castiel quickly reached over her shoulder and placed his hand on Elliot's head. As he did so Zoey pulled the knife out and watched as bright light burst forth from Elliot's eyes and mouth. In seconds he was dead and dropped to the floor. Castiel retrieved his blade from Elliot's lifeless body. He looked at Zoey with dismay. "Zoey, you know I'm going to have to tell Sam and Dean about this right? You were almost killed by a demon again. They aren't going to be happy with me, or you." Zoey looked at Cas. All she could do was give him a hug. She threw herself on him and squeezed her arms tight. "Thank you Cas. I suppose I own you one...or I guess two now for saving my life again." Castiel wasn't sure what to do. He merely patted her back with his hands. Zoey pulled away and picked up her bag. Let's get out of here.

Once again, Castiel was in a state of confusion. "Owe me one what?" Zoey turned back to look at him and rolled her eyes. "Just come one Poindexter. Let's go." Now even more confused Castiel started to ask another question. "What's a poin..." Zoey cut him off. "NOTHING Cas. Oh hey grab my laptop and the charger off the coffee table will ya?" Zoey was already walking out the door. Castiel turned and grabbed what she had requested and was following behind. When they got in the car and headed out of town Cas took his phone from the glove box. "Oh this isn't good." he mumbled. "What is it?" Zoey asked with concern. "I have 3 missed calls and a voicemail, all from Dean and Sam. I think they know we're gone." Zoey sighed. "Awe hell. Play the message." Castiel shook his head in agreement and dialed the number to his voicemail. "Cas, its Dean! Where the hell are you? We've been back at the bunker for a few minutes now and you're nowhere to be found. Call me alright!" Castiel deleted the message and began to dial Dean. The phone only rang once before Dean picked up. "Cas what happened man where are you?" "Hello, Dean I'm fine. Zoey needed to go to her apartment to grab some of her own belongings. We had a run in with another demon. I think he might have been friends with the one that Sam killed. He was waiting for her in the apartment." Dean let out a breath of relief. "Look just get back here quick alright. You were supposed to be watching her. Not playing taxi cab." "Well actually she's driving. She wanted to drive into town so I let her." Dean huffed. "Damn it Cas just get back here. We'll talk more later."

With that Castiel hung up the phone, and the two of them road back to the bunker in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bad to the Bone

(ZZ Top)

For Zoey, walking back into the bunker was like walking right through a firing squad. She couldn't even make it down the stairs before Dean started going in on her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? You were supposed to stay here. To stay in the bunker. You can't just sweet talk your way around our rules alright! What if you were followed? It could bring an army of who knows what down on us. This place is a secret and we'd like it to stay that way! Not to mention you had a run in with another demon. You're lucky Cas was there to save your life again! You're lucky that demon didn't off you right then and there." Once Dean was done going in on Zoey he turned his attention towards Cas. "And you! You don't make things any easier letting the girl wander about as she pleases. When I said keep an eye on her I meant to do so IN the bunker." Castiel couldn't do anything, but hang his head. "I'm sorry Dean. It won't happen again. In her defense, she did need to get her own things." Sam had been standing by listening, he finally spoke up. "Zoey, we just want you to be safe ok. You're supposed to be taking it easy and letting your body rest. Running around and taking on demons isn't a smart idea." Dean blurted out, "Yea tell me what the hell happened there!" Zoey opened her mouth to talk, but knew there was no easy way to explain what happened. She thought for a minute about what took place. Before Cas came in, Elliot had threatened to have others hunt her down. Could she really tell Dean the truth? He was already so upset with her and she didn't want him to stay pissed. She chose her words wisely. "He was just a friend of Karver's. He was almost like a roommate. I should have known he would be there. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Dean wasn't pleased with this answer. "You're damn right you're sorry. So was this the only demon or can we expect others?" Dean looked at Zoey with such ferocity that his eyes pierced right to her soul, but she still couldn't tell him the truth. At least not yet. "No Dean, there won't be any more demons. It was just him, just his buddy Elliot."

It took a little while, but the commotion soon died out. Everyone settled down in different parts of the bunker to have their dinner. Dean stayed and ate in the library; Cas grabbed a book for some light reading, while Sam and Zoey went to eat in the kitchen. Zoey thanked Sam for the food as she took the paper off a very greasy, but appealing taco. She took a large bite and let her eyes roll to the back of her head. Zoey let all the flavors of her heart stopping taco absorb deep into her taste buds. A small dribble of grease ran down her chin. Zoey swallowed slowly letting her mouth have a food orgasm. "Sam, this is the best taco I've had in ages! It is perfection! Ah, the sour cream, cheese, lettuce, slimy ground beef and the crunchy shell. It's as if God himself formed this taco just for me." Sam chuckled, as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the grease off Zoey's chin. "I'm glad you like it. My brother is real irritated with you, but I swear the two of you have more in common than he knows." Zoey huffed, "and the two of you have nothing in common at all. I mean really how are you guys related? You tower over him, you obviously have different taste in food (Zoey pointed at Sam's chicken wraps), and you are way more level headed, and..." Zoey smiled before she finished. "Never mind you do have something in common, yal both shop at the same store!" "You aren't the first person to say that Zoey, but it's just who we are. I'll admit we have a lot of differences, but we are still brothers no matter what." Sam looked at Zoey, but he was looking through her. He was thinking about all the things they had been through and searched his feelings. Sam wanted to believe that he and Dean were still close. He wanted to believe that they were always brothers and family no matter what, but he had been struggling with that lately. Zoey could tell that Sam had mentally checked out so she changed the subject. "Tell me Sam, if Dean is so irritated with me and I've barely done anything, then what REALLY pushes his buttons?" Sam came out of his daze. "Well Dean is a very straight forward guy. He doesn't like to play games. We know a dude, call him The Trickster. He's messed with our heads enough it drives the both of us crazy. Dean more so than me though." Zoey let the corners of her mouth curl into a most devious smile. "So Dean hates to be messed with...oh this is gonna be fun." Sam's eyes widened once he realized what Zoey was up to. "Oh no, no, no. You are going down a path that you can't come back from. If he doesn't like you now then he is going to really hate you. Trust me Zoey you don't want to be on his bad side. Dean is a tough character, but it's not wise to pull pranks on him." Zoey kept smiling. "Look Sam, your brother thinks he doesn't like me now, but I'm going to teach him a thing or two about real hatred. You haven't seen nothing yet! By the way, do you guys have any lunch meat in the fridge?" Sam chuckled, "We have bologna. Just know you are traveling a dangerous path." Zoey jumped up from her seat and skipped to the fridge. She pulled out five pieces of bologna and tasseled Sam's hair before speed walking out of the kitchen.

Zoey was so excited to start messing with Dean that she practically ran to his room. Once outside his door she slowly peered in. "Good he's not here." Zoey said to herself. Tip toeing over to his bed, Zoey lifted the fitted sheet. She strategically placed the bologna and walked back to the kitchen. Right before she walked in, she stopped. Dean was talking to Sam and she wanted to ease drop. "Look Sammy I don't hate the girl. She just fell from the sky and then woke up swinging. She clocked you in the face then starts boo-hooing...it was all just a little overwhelming. Geez chicks and their emotions." "She's actually a nice girl if you get to know her Dean. You take things so personal. At least talk to her. You might find you like her a lot more than you think." Zoey walked in and cleared her throat. Sam got up from the table and took his food with him. "Excuse me I'm gonna go talk with Cas." "Catch ya later." Zoey said, as Sam walked away. "Do you wanna take a seat?" Dean gestured for Zoey to sit down. "Well I suppose. Considering I didn't finish my food." Zoey took her place and started chomping down on her taco again. "You should know that I don't apologize for much. So I just want to say…my bad." There was an awkward pause, and then Zoey spoke. "That's it? You're bad? You know you are extremely full of shit right now? Don't apologize to me, because you have to. Apologize to me because you truly feel sorry. We know nothing about each other. How about instead of screaming at me you try talking to me like a human. I'm not your kid. I'm not your buddy, or your pal. I thank you for helping me, but you aren't the one who saved my life. It was Castiel." Dean's eyes widened as Zoey spoke. He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. Dean started grinding his teeth in frustration. "Look you're right. I didn't save you. I didn't 86 that Karver guy or bring you back to life, but it was my brother Sammy. The brother that you punched in the face! All I'm saying is be a little grateful. We are letting you stay here. Just follow our rules kid." Zoey stood up and slammed her fist down on the table. "I am grateful damn it! You're the one with all the ego and big brother syndrome! I'm not yours to protect. I didn't plan to stay much longer anyway. I'll be out of your way in a week, healed or not!" Zoey got up from the table and pushed her way past Dean. She was infuriated with him. All she wanted was to be in that dingy room and not come out for the rest of her time in the bunker.

When Zoey reached her room she slammed the door behind her as hard as she could. It swung shut with a thud that radiated so strong and loud that if the bunker was a regular home it would have shook the walls. A few minutes later Sam and Dean were both outside Zoey's door arguing. "What the hell's wrong with you I said to apologize and get to know her, not make things worse." "Sammy this girl is dripping estrogen. Her PMS juices are spilling out all over the place. I can't take this much female in the bunker. I'd rather have Charlie here than this sack ah breast milk." "Dean, she is our guest here. What is your problem with her? We have dealt with worse before. Why have you let this girl rub off on you so badly? It wouldn't be the first time I've been punched in the face. So what makes what she did any different? Do you really blame her? You are really psychotic sometimes do you know that?" "I'M NOT PSYCHOTIC! I'M FAR FROM IT. SHE JUST REMINDS ME…." "Reminds you of what?" There was a pause, then the sound of boots slowly fading away down the hall.

Zoey waited until she could no longer hear the steps, and then opened the door. Sam was standing across from her door leaning against the wall. "Psychotic…he's psychotic Sam. What is his deal?" "Look what ever my brother did and said I'm sorry. He has more going through his head than he's letting on. I promise he's a good guy. He's helped a lot of pep…." Zoey interrupted. "Shit Sam! Are you kidding me? When Castiel pulled his little mind trick on me it brought me up to speed with everything you two are and have been. I don't know you personally, but getting the "nut shell" version of your story was enough to understand that you two are the biggest liars. You lie to each other and yourselves and always have. Why can't you two just be honest with each other? Instead of protecting him why don't you stand up for yourself Sam?" "It's more complicated than that. I'll talk to him more when I can, but I can't make you any promises that he'll like you any better." Zoey rolled her eyes. "You're a nice guy. You really are, but you and your basket case of a brother have some serious issues that need to be worked out. I'm here a week and then I'm gone. I'm not staying a minute longer than I have to. I'll have Castiel give me a once over before I head out, but this is more crazy than I can stand. I think I'll take a demon any day over him.

Sam couldn't do anything except sigh. He walked off down the hall and left her alone. Once gone, Zoey shut the door and plopped herself on the bed. She laid there thinking about all that had happened. In the span of a few hours she had been traumatized in more ways than one. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and tried to think of what to do next. Where would she go after staying with the Winchesters? Karver didn't allow her to work, because he took care of all the bills. Not to mention any close relatives had passed away, including her parents. Zoey was an only child so she was all alone. Karver or Demetri, as she knew him didn't allow her to do much of anything. She lost all her friends in the pursuit of him, which made her wonder if he had been a demon the entire length of their relationship. What would she do for money and shelter? It made Zoey very scared and very anxious to think about all of that. In the same moment it hit her, she would more than likely have to stay with Sam and crazy Dean longer than a week.

Zoey was deep in thought when there was a soft tap at the door. "Come in." She shouted, as she sat up. It was Sam carrying her duffle and laptop. Zoey forgot she left it in the library. "Here's your stuff." Sam said as he walked across the room and placed her belongings at the foot of her bed. "Listen I'm sorry again for all this." Zoey gave a half hearted smile, and Sam left the room. Zoey got up from the bed and changed into her own clothes. Taking off Sam's shirt along with the jeans, she slid into her own pjs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Miss Murder

(AFI)

Zoey didn't realize how tired she was. She quickly slipped into a deep sleep. Usually she was a hard sleeper, but something woke her up in the middle of the night. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! Zoey shot straight up. She quickly turned on the lamp atop the night stand. Squinting… she got up and went into her duffle bag, digging deep searching for her cell phone. She checked the time-2:30 A.M. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! Zoey jumped at the loud sound coming from the hall. It was like someone bashing against the walls. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Zoey was getting ready to go investigate, but shivered at the cold of the bunker. In shorts and a wife beater, she searched her bag again and this time grabbed an oversized hoodie to put on. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Zoey slowly walked to her door and peered out into the darkness. She was surprised at how dark it actually was in the bunker. No windows underground and no lights of any kind were on. Zoey turned on the flash light for her phone and started down the left of the hall. "SSSam!" Zoey called out. Her voice was shaky with fear. Then there it was again. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! She stopped and waited. Listening for the sound again seemed like an eternity, but then there was something new. It was familiar to her, but it couldn't be what she thought. It was the most terrible screeching sound. The same sound she heard as a kid, when she watched a Freddy Kruger movie. "Before she could help herself, Zoey shouted "WHO'S THERE?" Zoey cringed at the sound of her own voice. She could hear her mother in the back of her mind. "Zoey hun you're half black. Granted your daddy may be white, but don't be silly like the people you see in everyday life and movies. If you're in a bad spot you run. That's what black folk do. That's why they don't put us in scary films. We run." Zoey's mother and father were both very well educated successful individuals, but when it came to certain things her mom was a tad overbearing and maybe a little too stereotypical. However, in this situation, Zoey knew her mother was right. She raised her to have more sense than this. Zoey knew well enough to escape Karver, but called out to the darkness and gave away her location in the bunker.

The screeching sound was getting closer and closer. A part of Zoey wanted to find out what was coming so she knew what she was dealing with, but her better judgment forced her to slowly walk away. Zoey didn't want to attract any more attention then she already had so she turned the phone's flash light off, and walked backwards. Still keeping her eyes at what might be coming her way. It was hard to see, even after her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Almost to the end of the hall, and suddenly all the lights in the bunker came back on. Zoey stopped and blinked a few times. She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again she saw what was making the noise. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall stood three men. All with the same black eyes, they were covered in blood and one carried machete which he scraped along the wall. Zoey stood wide eyed, and in shock. She was trembling in absolute terror. She wanted to scream for help, but was certain Sam, Dean, and Castiel were dead. "Zoey" one of the demons hissed. Seconds later she was running for her life. The bunker was huge and all she could do was run in and out of rooms, locking doors behind her, and knocking over furniture to try and slow her pursuers. Zoey ran and ran not stopping for anything. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she realized that the footsteps behind her were gone. Zoey quickly found a room and locked herself in. Surveying her surroundings, all that was in the room was an arm chair and a small bookcase, with an old TV that had rabbit ears. Zoey was shaking and rolled her eyes. Thinking to herself, "Oh great Zo, you picked a grand spot to hide." She decided to squat down behind the chair, but as she crossed the room she felt the floor give just a little. She got down on her hands and knees. Softly knocking on the floor she could hear it was hollow. Zoey began pushing on the floor and running her fingers across the cold tile. She didn't know what she touched but four tiles all connected popped up about an inch. She quickly grabbed one side and pushed the tiles up. They lifted together and revealed a hidden room. It was no bigger than an airplane restroom. Only big enough for one person, but it was good enough for her. Zoey dropped in, and looked up. There was a handle underneath the tiles. She pulled it down and the floor shut above her. Once again Zoey grabbed her phone and turned on her flash light. She slid her back down the wall and sat cradling her legs to her chest. Rocking back and forth, Zoey buried her head in her knees and cried softly to herself.

Zoey was exhausted from all the running and the late hour. She didn't realize that she had cried herself to sleep until she heard footsteps above her. Zoey tried to check her phone to see what time it was, but her flash light had drained the battery. "Shit." Zoey whispered to herself. The footsteps were coming closer. She could hear two men talking as they stopped right above her. Zoey curled down into herself as much as she could. She didn't want to breathe or make any noise.

"So where the hell did she get to?" "Beats me, that little bitch was fast. Should we just leave? We could have Mitch stay behind and guard the place." "That's fine by me. We'll get her eventually." Zoey listened as the men left the room as fast as they came in. She let out a relieved sigh….then BANG! The floor above her was being slammed into. The demons were breaking through the floor to get to her. Zoey flipped, she was struck with a sudden case of claustrophobia and started having a panic attack. She couldn't scream for help, because it felt like a Mac truck hit her in the chest. The banging continued as larger chunks of the floor above came down on her. She was trapped with nowhere to run. Caught off guard by a large piece of concrete striking her in the head, Zoey blacked out.

When she came to, her hands and feet were tied. She could feel warm blood on her face and the cold of the floor under her as she was being dragged by her feet through the bunker. Zoey began to struggle and scream. The man pulling her along dropped her feet. He turned around and crouched by her side. He grabbed Zoey by the back of the head, clenching a hand full of her hair. He looked at her with his coal eyes and began. "Sweetie we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You either let me take you where we need to go, or I bash your skull in right here and now. So what's it gonna be?" Zoey swallowed hard, "please I won't do anything." The demon stood up and proceeded to drag her again. The unnamed man dragged her through two corridors and stopped in front of a large metal door. He beat on it twice, before is swung open. He brought her into the room, dropped her feet, and proceeded to pick her up by grabbing her hair again.

That's when she saw them. Plain as day, the bodies of Sam and Dean were hanging on the opposite side of the room. Their hands and feet were tied with ropes, as their lifeless bodies dangled by their necks. The other two demons were standing by with big smiles on their faces. The one with the machete started to chuckle. Zoey knew now the thumping from earlier was _in fact_ bodies. Not only were Sam and Dean tied up hanging from the ceiling, they were disemboweled. All manner of their organs were lying below them in a huge pile on the floor. Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She began to yell and struggle against the man holding her. "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? If this is about Karver then just kill me! KILL ME! Why them!" The demon restraining Zoey yanked her head backwards so he could whisper in her ear, "We aren't finished yet." One of the other demons across the room (not holding the machete) strode out. When he returned a few minutes later he had Cas in tow, looking beat up and almost dead himself. "NO, YOU CAN'T! NOT HIM TOO NOT CASTIEL! PLEASSSEEEE!" Zoey pleaded profusely for them to let Cas go, but they wouldn't listen. The demon hauling Castiel dropped him in the middle of the floor. Tied and bound like Sam and Dean, Castiel didn't attempt to struggle. He lay there not wanting to move. "Sorry sweet girl, but it's just business." Said the machete demon. He then took a step towards Cas and started hacking away at him. "STOP IT PLEASE! NO MORE PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S ME YOU WANT, SO STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WHY? OH GOD NO, NO!" Zoey fought as hard as she could, but it was useless. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were butchered right in front of her eyes. Zoey stopped screaming and started crying instead. The three men that took her in and sheltered her, the three men that she hardly had time to know, the three men she wished she was kinder to, had just been slaughtered, and there was nothing she could have done.

Zoey began to whisper through her sobs, "why, why, why, why, why?" "Zoey felt the hot breathe of the demon holding her, caress her ear and ask "Why what?" Zoey fell to the floor, no longer tied up. She looked around and the demons were gone. As if they vanished into thin air. Zoey got to her feet, and when she did she realized she was covered in blood and now held the machete. The bodies of Sam, Dean, and Castiel suddenly stared at her. They all had the black demon eyes piercing into her soul. They opened their mouths to talk all speaking in sync. Only when they spoke it was Zoey's voice that came out of their mouths, her voice that asked "why, why, why, why, why?" Zoey screamed and backed into the door. She turned her face and pressed it against the wood. She squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her ears as the voices, or rather her voice got louder "why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY?" Zoey started yelling at the top of her lungs, "IT'S NOT ME, IT'S NOT ME, IT'S NOT ME!" Her words turned into screams…..

"ZOEY! Hey, hey, hey wake up wake up. It's alright. It's just a dream. You're here you're here in the bunker. You're safe. It's OK." Zoey felt Sam's hands on her shoulders squeezing her tightly trying to hold her steady, she woke up suddenly and gasped for air as if she had been drowning. She was soaked in sweat and started shaking. Her eyes darted around the room and finally met Sam's. Zoey sprang up and embraced Sam like he was a long lost friend. "Sam, oh my God Sam, you're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Seven Nation Army

(The White Stripes)

Sam was caught off guard by Zoey's hug, but awkwardly patted her on the back. Zoey felt Sam's tension and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just….I need to check something." Zoey jumped out of bed and started rummaging through her duffle bag. Throwing clothes this way and that, she emptied the entire bag and then sunk down to the floor. Sam got off the bed and stood over her and the mess, "I'm going to assume you didn't find what you were looking for." Zoey got to her feet and started looking around the room, thinking very hard. "Are you alright?" Sam asked. "Listen Sam, I need to tell you something, but it's only going to make things worse for me." "Well what is it? I think you're as close to worse as you're going to get." Zoey didn't want to tell Sam what happened, but after the dream she just had, she didn't want to take any chances. "When I went to my apartment yesterday Elliot threatened to have me hunted down. Karver's buddies knew that he was planning to kill me and they were ready if he didn't come back after the deed was done. They were all in on it Sam, and when Elliot saw Cas, he figured out that it was you and Dean who killed Karver." Sam took a step back; he put one hand on his hip, and ran the other through his hair. He huffed loudly. "Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?"

"I was scared to! Dean was chewing me out and I didn't want to keep angering the beast. Then I had this crazy dream and it was _real_ Sam. My dream was real! Three demons were chasing me through the bunker and they killed you, Dean, and Cas right before my eyes. It was brutal. It may sound crazy, but I know it was real!" There was a pause as Sam took in everything Zoey just said. He reassured her, "It might have seemed real, but I promise it wasn't. It was just a dream. This bunker is warded against anything you can think of. Nothing is getting in here unless we allow it in. Not to toot my own horn, but Dean and I are good at what we do. We hunt monsters and demons on a regular basis. Nothing would get the drop on us in our own home. Don't forget Cas,_ is_ an angel. You saw him ice Elliot right in front of you, so you know without a doubt he is perfectly capable of handling himself." Zoey shook her head in disagreement. "No Sam I swear. Please you have to believe me. I can prove it. I'll show you!" Zoey took Sam by the hand and pulled him to the door. However, still terrified from the dream she just had she peeked out her door and looked both ways before fully exiting. "OK it's clear. Let's go." Still holding Sam's hand, Zoey took one step into the hall way and….

BANG… "NO!" Zoey pushed Sam into her room and slammed the door shut. "NO! NOT AGAIN." Zoey turned to face where the noise had come from, but only found Dean, arms crossed standing in the middle of the hall. He was woken up by all Zoey's commotion, and started towards her. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL TIME IT IS?" Zoey opened her mouth, but was cut short before saying anything. "IT'S 7 AM…7 AM! HOW'S A GUY SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AROUND HERE WITH ALL YOUR SCREAMING AND CHAOS?" Sam came out of Zoey's room and stood beside her. "Dean calm down. She just had a bad dream is all; I came in to comfort her. She's been through a lot alright. Chill out. Before you say anything else or get any more upset we have something to tell you." Dean looked Sam up and down, "Oh what she's conscious one night and you're already plugging the girl?" Sam threw his hands up in frustration. "Dean give me a break will you. She's…." Zoey interrupted them "Dean, I lied OK I lied. Elliot threatened to have me hunted down yesterday. All of Karver's buddies are probably out looking for me as we speak. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't think things could get any worse, but apparently with you they can." Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at Zoey. "Kid, I'm going to say something and I want you to hear me very clearly. This place this bunker that you're in right now is by far the safest place on the planet, and I'm the toughest son of ah bitch here. The only reason _you're_ still here is, because you're a chick. If you were a man I would have knocked you on your ass by now alright! There is nothing do you understand me **nothing **in here, besides the three of us. Now if there are demons out there coming for you they aren't going to get you without a fight. You're safe with us, and next time you want to lie to me…DON'T!" Dean disappeared back into his room as fast as he came out of it, slamming the door behind him. "UHHHHH are you kidding me! He is impossible Sam!" Sam hung his head. "Zoey I don't know what to tell you anymore. Maybe you should just go back to bed. You can show me this room later." Sam walked off down the hall, as Zoey was left standing by herself.

Zoey wasn't satisfied with what had just gone on. She wasn't tired and was far too scared to sleep anymore, so she spent the rest of her morning searching for the room in her dream. Zoey went walking all through the bunker. Twisting and turning around every hall and corridor. She went in and out of rooms and almost got seriously lost. She checked every closet, making sure they didn't lead to some secret place. She jumped up and down in the middle of every room that had a tile floor. Zoey searched and searched, but nothing looked familiar. She finally returned to her room after she passed a wall clock that read 9:15 AM. Zoey flopped down in her bed and fell asleep. This time she didn't dream at all.

"Dean it's almost three thirty. Do you think we should go and wake her?" "Sammy, just let the kid sleep. Apparently you kept her up all night." Sam rolled his eyes. The two of them had spent most of their morning sleeping as well, but woke up long enough to get some lunch and chill out in the library where most their time was spent. "You should have seen her Dean. She was genuinely terrified, and what are we gonna do if a gang of demons_ is_ really after her?" Dean leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet. "I could train her. Get her skilled with our weapons so she'll know better how to fight on her own. With Cas back to heaven stuff, she isn't going to have anyone to watch her ass. Honestly though, it's not like they know where she is. They'll be looking for ages before they find her. As long as we keep the kid in the bunker and we're careful if we do leave, they'll never get their hands on her." Sam nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea but, why do you want to train her? I thought you hated the girl? You said she reminded you, but you never said of what." Dean sat up in his chair and got very serious. "You know I'm not in to all that mushy crap, but she reminds me of Cassie. From the moment she fell into my arms. They look like they could be cousins or something. She just caught me off guard. I….I thought it was Cassie, and I thought it was the end. I mean…it's not that I love Zoey. It's just….we've hurt so many people in the past, and now here we go again. History is repeating itself. Why do we always get landed with the strays?" Sam couldn't help himself, he chuckled. "So you've been arguing with Zoey, not because you dislike her, but because she reminds you of Cassie and all the regret you have…." Dean shook his head. "Wow, you know I'm probably the only person in your life that can completely understand that kind of logic. The question still remains though, why do you get to train her? Why can't I?" Dean smiled at his brother. "Well for one thing we don't need any mini Winchesters running around here and second I'm a bad ass. You're a big ol' softie." Sam crumpled up a piece of paper on the table and threw it at Dean, nailing him in the head.

An hour later Zoey woke up from her small coma, and wandered to the kitchen. Strolling to the fridge she pulled out the lunch meat, and cold bread. She made herself a fried bologna sandwich that enticed Sam and Dean's senses. The boys followed their noses all the way to the kitchen. Stopping before they walked in Dean and Sam stared at Zoey. Dean leaned into Sam and whispered "Well, I'll give you one thing little bro, if you do hit that she sure does have a nice ass." Sam nodded "yea…..wait what?" Dean went to sit at the table and cleared his throat. Zoey heard him and turned around to put her finished sandwich on a paper plate. "OH hey guys." Zoey looked at Sam and then over to Dean. This time she was the one about to apologize. "Dean Look I'm really sorry. I haven't been the easiest person to get along with. You took me in and offered me your home. You've shown me hospitality and I've shown you disrespect. I…" Before she could finish, Dean put his hand up to stop her. "All is forgiven. I haven't been easy either. Let's say we call a truce if you give me a bite of that sandwich." Zoey gleamed. "Yes, it's a deal! I'll even make you all the fried bologna sandwiches in the world if you'd….." Zoey paused and shot a look at Sam. She just remembered her little trick she played on Dean. Apparently, Sam was on the same page, because he was out the door and after the bed bologna without her having to say anything. Dean on the other hand was too excited to get a bite on Zoey's food that he didn't even notice the exchange between the two of them. He walked up and took one huge sloppy bite.

Dean licked his lips and sat back down at the table. "Hey, where did Sammy get to?" Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "He took off when you got up. Kind of ran out of here actually." Dean glanced at the door and laughed. "I talked the guy into a greasy burger for lunch today. I bet its making an appearance again." Zoey's mouth opened in a bit of shock. "Oh….eww…that's an over share." Zoey picked up her plate and took a seat next to Dean. "Hey so while we are on the subject of disappearing acts, where did Castiel go?" Dean picked up her sandwich and took another bite. With a mouth full of food he replied, "Back to heaven. He's pretty much in charge of the place." Zoey nodded. "You know I don't know if I'll ever get my head wrapped around all this and everything you guys do. It's crazy the things you've probably seen and experienced. Hey, so do you think I could get out of here sometime? With your permission of course, see I thankfully left my phone at the apartment and I could use a new one." Dean squinted in confusion. "How is leaving your phone a good thing?"

"It's a good thing, because when your controlling boyfriend puts a tracking device on every electronic you own, you don't want his crazy friends knowing where you are." "Oh well that's good to know" replied Dean. "We'll get you a new phone, but look I need to level with you first. You said it yourself that you don't want to stay here any longer than you have to so I'll train you alright. That way when you do get back on your feet you'll be better equipped if those ass hats do come after you." Sam finally returned to the kitchen and plopped down across from the two of them. He winked at Zoey, and she smiled. Dean didn't miss a beat and was always quick on the trigger, "Geez dude if you're gonna flirt with the girl at least wait until I leave." Sam huffed. "Will you stop it please?" Dean paid his brother no attention. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. So I'll train you and you'll soon be a B.A.M.F just like yours truly." Zoey smiled and put up her fist, and said "Pound it!" Dean bumped his fist in to hers. Sam chuckled, "You forgot to explode it." All three of them looked at each other and laughed.

Outside the bunker in the crisp cool air stood the silhouette of a tall thin man, talking on a phone. "Hey, I think this is the place. There's a steel door planted right in the base of the hill." The man listened as the person on the other end spoke. "Nope, no visual confirmation yet, do you want me to report back? OK, will do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Lips of an Angel

(Hinder)

For the next few days, Dean trained Zoey like there was no tomorrow. Sam would go out in to the woods by the bunker and set up traps, and Dean would play through them with Zoey. She was catching on quick, and got along better with Dean every day. It took them some time to warm up, but Zoey was Dean's female equal. For every smart-alecky remark Dean spit out, Zoey had an equally snappy come back. Dean enjoyed joking with her, and she soon became like a sister to him.

A week passed and then two more. Zoey hadn't intended on staying so long, but she was warming up to Sam and Dean a lot. She liked getting out in the woods and playing hunter with Dean, and recently Sam joined in on the fun. Mostly he would watch as Dean and Zoey worked through his maze of booby traps, but one afternoon he let Dean give his handy work a try.

Zoey was slipping on her boots, and getting ready to go play Katniss when Sam came to her door. "Knock, knock. You ready to go train?" "Yep, I'm all set! What have you got in store for me today?" Sam smiled. "Well actually Dean set up this session, so he'll be relaxing in the bunker while we go out and hunt." Zoey didn't want to admit it to herself, but she liked Sam more than she thought. For the past three weeks they had been cooking healthy dinners together and raging on Dean about all the chemicals he was shoveling into his body. Zoey saw Dean as a brother, but Sam was different to her. She joked with Dean, but at the end of the day it was Sam who was slowly stealing her heart.

The two of them walked out of the bunker together and up into the woods. Sam had Dean's notes in hand so he would know where the first trap was set. He took them out of his pockets and checked them. "OK, so the first trap should be in a couple more feet." Zoey pulled out her gun, and took the safety off. Dean had initially objected to real bullets, but Sam helped him change his mind considering the circumstances. Even though they hadn't heard anything about demons wanting to hunt Zoey, the brothers decided not to take any chances.

Zoey and Sam walked for a few more minutes before they reached their first trap. Stepping lightly and surveying their surroundings, Zoey and Sam were on high alert. "So what do you think Dean came up with? I mean knowing him it won't be predictable." Sam shrugged. "Beats me, he can be crafty when he wants to but…" Sam felt tension under his boot and knew immediately he stepped on a trip wire. Both Zoey and Sam's eyes were darting back and forth. Suddenly they heard the trees cracking, as branches were breaking in front of them. "DROP", Sam shouted as he pulled Zoey to the ground. A large wood stump that was rigged up with budgie cords swung over top of them, and started to ricochet back in their direction. Zoey quickly rolled over on her back and sat up. She aimed and shot. Growing up in Texas, Zoey had handled her fair share of guns, but nothing this extensive. Despite her lack of practice as a young adult, she was quite handy with a wide range of fire arms. "Nice shot!" Sam said, as he got back to his feet. He held out his hand and helped Zoey up. "Thanks! That was a good ice breaker." Zoey almost skipped along to the next trap. Sam didn't take his eyes off her as she merrily trotted along. "You're really into this stuff aren't you?" "Oh, Sam I'm a Texas girl homes. Hunting is in my blood. It's coursing through my veins. I love being out here in the open air. I'm not scared of what may happen anymore, because now I'm a .F just like Dean promised." Sam and Zoey had a good laugh together. They kept making small talking walking up to their next adventure.

Off in the distance, and unbeknownst to Sam and Zoey a demon stood watch. He blended in seamlessly and spied on them entirely unnoticed. The man's phone vibrated in his pocket. Quietly he picked it up and answered. "Hello sir. Yes, yes it's them. No not Dean this time. He's not out here. It's the girl and Sam." The man listened and nodded to himself. "OK. I'll keep you informed. Yes, sir." Despite it being broad day light, the mystery man hung up his phone and slipped away still unseen.

Zoey's laughter was radiating through the woods, as Sam joked with her. They had reached their destination, when Zoey fell into a pile of leaves. "Sam!" She shouted as she grasped a tree root. Dean had dug a pit and the bottom was filled with muddy water and God knows what else. Sam got down on his stomach and leaned his self far over the edge of the hole. "Zoey, grab my hand I've got you." Zoey grasped the root hard with one hand, and reached out for Sam's with the other. When Sam had pulled Zoey out she lie there on her back trying to catch her breath, "Holy crap a pit of death, I didn't see that coming." Sam sat next to Zoey as she calmed down. "I think you should have grown up in our family. My dad would have loved you." Sam said. Zoey rolled over and stood up, she started walking off and shouted back at Sam, "I know it's a shame I won't be able to meet my father in law." Sam jogged after her and started stammering. "Whh…whh…Uh and that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Zoey stopped walking and turned to face Sam. "Ooo sorry boss, I'm used to Dean always making a comment. He constantly jokes to me about how in love we are." Sam squinted at Zoey, not knowing exactly what to say… "Dean thinks we're in love? That's….well that's new even for him." Zoey looked at Sam with a confused expression. "Well now you tell me what _you're_ talking about." Sam let out a low sigh. "Dean admitted to me that when you first showed up you reminded him of an ex-girlfriend. He told me he thinks of you as a sister, but that's never stopped him before." Zoey was still confused. "Never stopped him before what?" Sam put his hands on his hips and tried to think of a polite way to say what he was thinking. "Dean is more of a ladies' man than me. He's usually doing the horizontal tango with girls on the first date." Feeling a little more than offended Zoey was blown away by Sam's comment, "So all this time that Dean and I have been coming in the woods, you think we've been secretly having sex?" Sam cleared his throat…"Well…"

Zoey was furious. She stormed off deeper into the woods, yelling her thoughts as she went along. "I don't believe this. The nerve of Sam WINCHESTER! I suppose I'M ZOEY THE MYSTERY SLUT, Zoey the girl who'll jump in the sack with anything THAT HAS A NICE JAW LINE!" Sam was chasing after her as she continued to storm off, but stopped short has he checked Dean's notes. There was a trap ahead and Zoey was about to walk right through it. "ZOEY, NO STOP….THERE'S A…" It was too late, she hit another trip wire. Fire crackers started going off all around her. She squatted to the ground and covered her ears. She was frozen and caught by surprise. Sam quickly ran to her, he grabbed Zoey by the hand and pulled her along as they ran through the rain of smoke, twigs, and leaves. The two of them ran for a yard or so more before they cleared all the chaos and Sam's long legs stumbled over a downed tree branch. He fell first landing on his stomach and Zoey fell on his back. She grunted as she hit his back and jumped up to brush herself off. She walked off a few more feet before, stopping and crossing her arms facing away from Sam. Zoey heard the leaves rustle as he was getting up. "Zoey I didn't mean anything by it OK. You're not a slut, I just assumed…" Zoey turned on her heel and, strode over to Sam then shoved him. "Damn you Sam! IT'S NOT DEAN I WANT…." She stopped mid-sentence, and looked away. Sam took a step towards her, putting his hand under her chin; he turned her head so she would look at him. "Zoey, I'm the baby brother. I never get the girl, because they're all too wrapped up in my brother's bad boy charm. It was wrong of me to assume anything about you, and I'm sorry." Zoey looked at Sam and him back at her. There was a moment, and then they kissed. The kiss was soft at first, but it quickly filled with passion. Sam and Zoey had their hands running through each other's hair as their lips and tongues intertwined.

Zoey wasn't sure how or when she and Sam got back to the bunker, because his kiss was enough to put her mind in a daze, but the two of them walked through the library and managed to sneak past a sleeping Dean. They entered Sam's room and locked the door behind them. Sam had Zoey pinned to his door as he placed his strong hands on her cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss. Zoey liked kissing Sam. His lips were soft and his scent was an airborne aphrodisiac. Zoey wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Sam laid her down and climbed on top. "Sam, wait…do you have any…well ya know?" Sam leaned across Zoey to check his night stand. He rummaged through his stuff for a second or two, before shutting the drawer. "This could be a problem. It's been so long since I've….I mean not that it's been_ that_ long…I…." Sam blew air out through his lips and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to stop? We can wait." Zoey grabbed the back of Sam's head and pulled him in for a kiss. She placed her lips gently on his, and then slowly planted smaller pecks along his jaw line and back to his ear lobe. She bit and suckled on his ear, and softly whispered "You sure you wanna stop?" Sam's lips found Zoey's and he began to kiss her again. As he did so, he removed her shirt. The two of them kissed playfully as they undressed one another. Soon Sam lie on top of Zoey, as they both were in all their glory. Sam's manhood stood hard as a rock as he entered Zoey. She couldn't help herself, because Sam felt so good. She let out a soft moan, and bit her bottom lip. Sam grabbed Zoey's hips and lifted her bottom off the bed. As he did so, Zoey could feel him slide deeper inside. Another moan escaped her. Sam gave Zoey his best smolder and asked, "Fast or slow?" Zoey smiled and replied, "Go slow, I want to feel everything." Sam squeezed tighter on Zoey's hips for a better grip and proceeded to rock back and forth. Slowly he slid in…and out, in…and out. Zoey's breathe became labored as she felt herself getting more wet with every motion. Sam on the other hand started to grunt. He was enjoying the warmth that Zoey's body offered. He continued this slow pace for as long as he could, but he wanted more, "Zoey I **have** to go faster." Zoey couldn't speak, Sam felt too good. All she could do was nod in agreement. When Sam quickened his speed, Zoey's moans and his grunts became louder and in sync. Even the bed became a beacon of their sexual escapades as the head board slammed against the wall. Sam kept the pace as he arched his back, and continued thrusting for an unknown length of time. Zoey enjoyed all that Sam was doing, but she wanted a turn. "Sam…Sammy wait, wait." Dripping sweat and desire Sam brought himself to a stop despite his urge to continue. Zoey pulled away from Sam and patted him on the side. She tilted her head to the left and gestured for him to trade places with her.

Zoey straddled Sam and eased her way back on his manhood. She leaned over to Sam's ear and whispered "Let me show you how Texas girls ride." Zoey lifted her torso back up. Placing her left hand on his abs and her right on his thigh she began to grind. Slow at first, but then faster and faster. This drove Sam wild. He loved watching the view as Zoey's breast bounced up and down. Sam grabbed her hips again and helped her grind on him. Zoey's body was everything Sam wanted. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her caramel skin was like candy. Her jet black hair flowed down her back in the most delicate of curls. He was in love with her breast and her ass was the perfect size. Every part of her drove his senses crazy. Zoey kept grinding for quite some time, until she finally felt her body explode within her. "Uhhhh Sam! I'm cuming!" Zoey's insides throbbed as she reached her climax, and soon after, through clenched teeth Sam let out a low growl and allowed his juices to flow into her. Out of breathe, and coursing with adrenaline Zoey, got off of Sam and laid by his side. She placed her head on his chest as the two of them came down from their sexual high.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Fake It

(Seether)

Sam and Zoey fell asleep in each other's arms; it wasn't until Dean was pounding at the door that they came to. Sam fumbled around with his jeans trying to get them up. "Sammy! What the hell man? Answer the door!" "Yea just a sec!" Sam shouted. Zoey ducked down under the covers trying to sink in to the mattress as far as possible. Sam cracked the door and poked his head out. "Hey, what's up?" Dean looked at Sam as if he wanted to rip him a new one. "What's up? Are you kidding me? What's up is that I've been out in the woods looking for you and Zoey for two hours now! I thought I'd catch some zzzz's after yal left, and here it is 3 o'clock with no sign of you. I almost got on the Jesus phone to Cas and…" Dean stopped talking and sniffed the air. "You smell like sweat and shame." Dean shoved Sam out of the door way and barged in. Zoey slowly peeked up from underneath the covers, and said "Hi, Dean." Thoroughly embarrassed, Zoey wrapped herself in the bed sheet and ran out the room. When she was gone Dean turned and faced Sam. "Dude, next time you wanna go all Fifty Shades of Grey at least put a sock on the door so I know what's up."

For the next few days and the week following, Dean was running the training sessions with Zoey. He wanted to keep her and Sam as far apart as possible. Dean claimed he wanted her to stay level headed, and that playing with Sam was off limits. Despite his best efforts though, Sam and Zoey couldn't stay away from each other. They got quite handsy in the shower, on one of the tables in the library, and in the secret room where Crowley was once kept prisoner. Neither of them wanted to be the one to ruin what they had by slapping a label on it, but they were crazy about each other. However, Zoey did wish she could call Sam hers permanently.

One morning as Dean walked into the kitchen for breakfast he found Zoey straddling Sam's lap, as they made out. "AH COME ON!" Dean exclaimed as he went to retrieve milk from the fridge. "It's 10 in the morning, and you're already starting that touchy feely crap. Look kids I love boobs with breakfast as much as the next guy, but this is where we eat." Zoey continued to make out with Sam, as she flipped Dean the bird. Zoey kissed Sam a little longer before getting up and grabbing something to eat herself. Dean eyed her from behind the island where he stood, and shoveled in spoonfuls of Count Chocula. As Zoey sat back down with her bowl Dean mumbled something under his breath. "What's that Winchester?" Zoey snapped. Dean cleared his throat, "Nothing, nothing at all." Zoey pursed her lips, "That's what I thought; you just sit there and eat your single boy sexless cereal." Dean huffed and puffed out his chest. "Pfft bitch."

"Hello Sam…Dean." The three of them jumped. "Shit!" Dean said, as he looked at the figure standing in the door way. "Castiel!" Zoey slid out of her seat and went over to hug Cas. She wrapped her arms tight around him and smiled as she did so. Castiel awkwardly hugged her back, he was confused. Not, because he wasn't used to weird human hugs, but because he didn't expect to see Zoey still with the Winchesters. "Oh, hello Zoey, I wasn't expecting to still find you here." "She _wouldn't_ still be here if she wasn't playing tonsil tag with Sam." Dean blurted out. Again confused Castiel just frowned at Dean. "So anyways what brings you down here Cas? You haven't visited in a while." Sam asked. Castiel sighed before speaking. "I'm actually here because of her." He said as he gestured to Zoey. "Me? Why…me?" She asked in a confused tone. "Well, we angels have gone back to our usual work which entails us to keep an eye on demons. Being that I consider the two of you my friends, I've had angels specifically keeping an eye or more so an ear out for you guys. The chatter about you all had been quite for a long time which we thought was a good thing, but it turned out not to be." Dean took a step back from the island and crossed his arms. "What does that mean for us?" "Frankly Dean it means that there is a group of demons out there that has been spying on you for a long time. They were using codenames that's why none of the angels watching over you caught on. However, they kept referring to "the girl". We are still unsure of what they want exactly, but we know Crowley has a part in their scheme." Sam shifted uneasily in his seat, "What would Crowley want with us? After everything we've had to deal with I thought we were finally on an even playing field with him." Castiel looked at Sam with worry in his eyes "I honestly couldn't tell you Sam." Zoey who was standing by silently decided to chime in. "What if it's Karver's friends. What if they are finally coming after me? Why else would there be demons coming out of the wood works plotting things?" Sam got up from his seat and went to embrace Zoey. Dean shook his head in disagreement. "There's no way it's those ass hats. It's been almost a month since we took him out. Why would they wait so long to seek revenge? It can't be them." "Well why not!" Zoey shouted. Dean rolled his eyes, and scoffed "Because Zoey, this is Crowley we're talking about. He has no idea who you are alright. Just calm down, and take a breath." Castiel spoke up "You boys just be careful alright. My angels will continue to watch over you, but if things get too crazy you know how to find me." Castiel shook Sam and Dean's hands, but before leaving Zoey wanted to give him another hug. She wrapped her arms around him tighter than before. "Thanks for everything Cas. You saved my life, and I can't begin to repay you." Castiel patted Zoey on the back. "I'm an angel it's kind of my job." Castiel paused for a moment before speaking again. "Zoey by the way….." Again he paused. "Take care of yourself OK." Zoey nodded, and in the blink of an eye Castiel was gone.

Dean clapped his hands together and slowly bobbed his head. "Ok so Crowley is after us for who knows what reason, we'll be alright as long as we keep an extra eye out. It's not like we haven't taken on that douche bag before. Let's just put the word out to other hunters in the area to keep an eye out of any suspicious demon activity. I'm gonna go start making calls." Dean strode out of the kitchen leaving Sam and Zoey to themselves. Sam sighed as he went to wrap his arms around her. He pulled Zoey in close and planted a kiss atop her head. Patting her back he tried to reassure her. "It'll be alright. You're safe here with us, nothings ever going to happen to you in the bunker." Zoey knew Sam was right, but she still felt uneasy. She pulled away from him to look in his eyes. "Sam I know you'll protect me, but for how long? Everyone I've ever known I've pushed away, or they've passed away, or tried to kill me. I didn't want to say anything, but I'm scared and I want to know you'll be with me for as long as possible." Sam swallowed hard. He knew what Zoey was _really _getting at, and chose his next words carefully just to be sure. "Zoey, I'll be here to protect you until you order me away. Nothing will come between us; because you're my girl…..you're my girlfriend." Zoey felt her eyes well up as tears ran down her cheeks. Sam wiped her tears and slowly kissed her lips.

Dean, Sam, and Zoey stopped the outdoor training, and let another week pass. They all stayed in the bunker, but Dean was getting antsy. He hadn't been on a real hunt in over a month and the training was the only thing that had keeping him sane. That was until one afternoon when his phone rang. "Yup this is Dean. OK….OK….yep we can do that. Can I get an address….and that's in town right? OK we'll be there within the hour." Dean hung up and immediately went to find Sam. He searched for a few minutes before stumbling upon him in the library. Dean walked up to where Sam was sitting and beat on the table a few times like a drum. "Saddle up little bro I got a job for us." Sam looked confused. "A job what job?" "It's something simple. A lady in town says she's got herself a ghost." Sam threw his head back in frustration. "Dean, we're supposed to be staying in the bunker. Keeping our heads low and protecting Zoey. How is going out on a job gonna do us any good right now?" Dean wasn't having anything that was coming out of Sam's mouth. He already had his jacket on and was heading for the stairs. "Look Sam if I stay in here any longer I'm gonna go Amityville Horror on your asses…so saddle up." At that moment Zoey walked into the room "Ooo saddle up? Where we going?" she asked. Dean stopped and turned back to face her. He pointed to himself and Sam saying "We are going on a hunt." Then pointed to her and said "_We_ are staying here." Zoey tilted her head and gave Dean her best puppy dog eyes as she started to whine. "Aww come on please. I need the experience. I want to get out there and do what you guys do. You can't keep me trapped in her Cinderella style." The three of them had a heated discussion for a good twenty minutes, before finally giving in to Zoey.

The drive in to town was a quiet one. Dean forced Zoey to sit in the front seat with him, so she wouldn't be tempted to make googly eyes at Sam. If she was going to hunt, he wanted her full attention on the task at hand. Fifteen minutes later and they had arrived at their destination. It was an old run down house in a bad part of town. Dean, Sam, and Zoey got out the impala and steadily walked up the front steps. Before knocking Dean had some words for Zoey. "Alright now things are going to get a little crazy in here. Just stay close to me or Sam and you'll be OK." Zoey was in the zone, she was loose, and ready for whatever came next. Dean knocked on the door and called out to the resident. "Hello ma'am. This is Dean. You called me earlier about a ghost." Dean knocked again and pounded a little harder; when he did so the door popped open. Sam and Dean both drew their guns, sensing that something was amiss. Dean entered the home first followed by Sam who pushed Zoey behind him. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. The house was dusty and damp with old mouth eaten furniture everywhere. Zoey shut the door behind her and followed the boys into what was once a living room. Dean tilted his head back and whispered to Sam "Something's not right here. Let's stick together and check the rest of the place." The three of them walked along the creaky wooden floors in a straight line to the back of the house. Two doors sat at the end of the hall one on the left and one of the right. Dean gestured for Sam and Zoey to check the room on the right. Sam nodded and whispered, "On three….1….2…3" Sam and Dean simultaneously kicked the doors open. No sooner had the doors slammed against the walls behind them, did Dean know what was happening. Breathing in the air he turned around and shouted "SAMMY!" But, Sam already knew and proceeded to finish Dean's sentence "SULFUR!"

Hours later the brothers came to, with pounding headaches. Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He called out to his brother in the darkness, straining to see him through the pale moon light. "Sammy…you there? You alright?" From the opposite room Sam called back "Yea I'm good…" He stopped. "DEAN…ZOEY!" Sam jumped to his feet and went to help Dean before searching the rest of the house. Sam ran upstairs and searched every bedroom and closet. Dean ran through the kitchen and the living room calling out for Zoey, but his efforts would prove fruitless. Sam ran back downstairs, panicked he shouted "WHERE IS SHE DEAN? WHO TOOK HER?" Sam's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and found a video message from an hour ago that was waiting to be viewed. "Dean..." Sam started. "What is it?" Dean asked as he walked over to see what was on his phone. Sam pressed play. Zoey sat tied and bound in a wooden chair. She hadn't been gone for long, but she looked like she had been beaten for days. She was the only one in the video, but the voice of her unknown assailant spoke off screen. "Sorry Winchesters, but pay back's a bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- All I Wanted

(Paramore)

Zoey had been taken in February. The first of March and there was still no sign of her. On the day she was abducted there were angels keeping an eye on the Winchesters just as Cas had promised. The only problem is that the house where the abduction took place was warded. The angels were waiting outside the dwelling and fought with everything they had against the demons that took Zoey, but they were defeated. Upon leaving the house Sam and Dean found the angel bodies lying on the porch. They had contacted Cas after everything that happened, but there was nothing more he could say or do. Castiel was just as surprised and in shock as Sam and Dean. So he went back to his heavenly duties, and assigned more capable angels to look out for the brothers. Also to listen for anything to do with Crowley or a kidnapping, but it was quiet in the world. The demons that took Zoey vanished and slid off the radar, even the King of Hell himself hadn't been heard of for a long time. Whether this was a good or bad thing was still to be determined.

Throughout the month of February, Sam and Dean viciously hunted down, questioned, and killed every demon they could get their hands on. Sadly though, either no one knew anything or Crowley had a tighter leash on his minions than the Winchesters previously thought. The night Zoey was taken Dean made a promise to Sam. He told him, "Look Sammy I'm just as upset as you are. These assholes are going to get what's coming to them. I don't know how we'll do it, but we are going to find them I can promise you that. We've lost so many people in the past, and I feel this hurt too. You're my brother, and no matter what happens we _**will**_ get her back. I don't care if it takes the rest of our lives Sam. We'll find her together." Dean was a man of his word and for that first month all they did was hunt. Their days were so much the same that they blended together. Wake up, hunt, kill, sleep, wake up, hunt, kill, sleep. Everything Sam and Dean did during February strengthened their relationship. Sam no longer felt indifferent towards his brother or unsure about their bond. They were closer than ever, but still miles behind finding who took Zoey. As eager as Dean was to keep looking for her, he was getting burnt out. It had been a month and they weren't doing anything, but chasing their tails. Traveling from one town to the next and following dead ends, Dean wanted to go back to the bunker and regroup. After a lot of convincing, he finally talked Sam out of his blood lust long enough so they could catch their breath. However, upon returning to the bunker Dean quickly realized that coming home might have been a mistake. That first week in March when they came back, Dean noticed that Sam started to withdraw. He couldn't get him to eat, and was sure he wasn't sleeping either. Sam was slowly turning into a zombie and spiraled into a deep depression in the blink of an eye. Dean was worried about Sam and decided to do the only thing he could think of….he called Castiel.

Dean snuck off to the infirmary to privately contact Cas. He dialed the number and it rang once before he appeared in front of him. "Hello Dean" Castiel said in his usual monotone. "My angels knew you were trying to contact me that's how I got here so fast." Dean shook his head. "Well thank you for coming Cas. Listen I don't know what your feathered friends have told you, but things are bad down here. Sammy is going off the deep end. He's been walking around the bunker dragging his heels. I can't get him to eat anything, and the circles under his eyes have him looking like some Goth kid. So level with me man. You gotta give me something. We haven't spoken since that night. You gotta have some leads." At first Castiel couldn't look Dean in the eyes. He didn't want to tell him, but knew he had to. Finally meeting his gaze, he began "There's nothing. We haven't heard any chatter on Crowley or any unusual demon activity in a long time. In the beginning they were using code names so we started listening for everything, but now that's not even a possibility anymore. No one is saying anything other than the usual demon deal here and there or the occasional possession." Dean threw his hands up in absolute frustration. "So that's it. That's all you have for me! What am I supposed to tell Sammy out there? He is a broken shell of his former self, and I'm supposed to tell him to what, just hang it up. That Zoey is truly gone?" Castiel stood in silence hanging his head, before he spoke again. "Dean I truly am sorry. If this were a regular demon job I'm sure we could have caught them by now, but if Crowley had even the smallest part in this then we know he would be very good at covering his tracks." Dean let out a long sigh, not knowing what to do next. "Dean, there's something else I need to tell you. I probably should have said something earlier, but I didn't want to make a bad situation worse." Dean crossed his arms and took a step towards Cas. "What could possibly make this crap fest of a situation worse?"

"It has to do with Zoey. On the day I came to warn you about what was going on, Zoey came up and hugged me. When she did I could feel something off about her. Something not quite right with her body, her heart…it was weak. It felt very faint, almost as if she were barely living. Then before I left she hugged me again. It was clear in that moment, that it wasn't so much that her heart beat was faint…." Castiel paused and swallowed hard. "She had two heart beats." Dean squinted at Castiel, confused and not understanding what he was saying. Sensing the tension building in Dean, Cas reassembled his thoughts and plainly told him what he was trying to say. "She was with child Dean." A long silence settled over the room.

"SHE WHAT?" the raspy voice of Sam could be heard in the hall. Dean and Castiel turned around and found him standing in the door way. Sam didn't get emotional about many things, but he felt a single tear escape each eye. Castiel approached Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam I'm…" Before Cas could finish Sam had jerked away and stormed off. Sam flew off down the halls. Twisting and turning until he made it back to his room. In a fit of rage he made a mess of the few belongings he had. He flipped his bed to the side and tossed his night stands to the floor. He tipped over his small dresser and pushed his bookshelf to the ground. After he had released all his pent up testosterone he made his way to Zoey's room. Once there he fell to his knees at the foot of her bed. Slumping over, Sam pushed his head into the floor and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck. Sam lay in that position on the floor crying loudly to himself. Fifteen minutes passed before Sam felt drained enough to sit up and stop sobbing. He sat with his legs crossed and buried his head in his hands. No longer crying, but merely thinking about what he would do if he _ever _got a hold of the person or persons responsible for this. As he sat there deep in thought, he heard the familiar steps of Dean's boots coming down the hall and eventually placing themselves in the room. Dean had taken a seat on Zoey's bed and sat silently with his brother. Dean didn't want to say anything, because he didn't want to say the _wrong _thing. So he simply stayed in Sam's presence and surveyed Zoey's room.

Dean wasn't sure why it didn't dawn on him earlier, but he spotted Zoey's laptop on her desk. Immediately it clicked in his brain. Zoey's words were so loud in the back of Dean's mind that they were almost deafening to him, "It's a good thing, because when your controlling boyfriend puts a tracking device on every electronic you own, you don't want his crazy friends knowing where you are." Dean jumped up from the bed and grabbed the laptop from where it was collecting dust. "Sam get up. I think I know how to find Zoey." Sam slowly raised his head to see what Dean was on about. Through his cracked throat Sam spoke. "Her computer Dean, how does her computer help us find her?" Dean was glowing with excitement as he pieced together the clues for his brother. "OK that night that she had the bad dream, remember that. I was furious with her, but she apologized. That day or whenever it was she told me she left her cell phone behind. She mentioned it was a good thing she did, because that Karver creep put tracking devices in all her electronics!" With the last word Dean spoke he held up her laptop as though he were presenting it to someone. Dean then watched as Sam mentally worked out what he had just said. Soon Sam's eyes widened and he sprang to life, and got to his feet. "That makes sense now. When I came to her after the dream she said she had to check something. I remember her going through her bag. Maybe she was looking for the cell phone?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me little bro, but all I know is that this laptop could be the key to getting your girlfriend back." Sam couldn't help himself. He grabbed his brother and gave him a huge hug. Dean reluctantly hugged him back before smarting off at the mouth, "OK Hulk smash you can let me go now."

Dean handed the laptop over to Sam, since he was the more tech savvy of the two. Sam immediately got to work on digging deep in to the hard drive. Karver knew what he was doing when he was keeping tabs on Zoey. So finding the program that tracked her was no easy job. While Sam stayed busy playing an Apple Genius, Dean made some heavenly phone calls. The Winchesters were preparing for war. If Sammy could crack the code and find out who had Zoey, then it would be game on and all hands on deck for the brothers. Castiel was ecstatic when he heard the news about the laptop. He gathered his most trusted angels and prepared them as best he could. Castiel set up training session of his own and worked his angels hard for whatever fight that may ensue in the near future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Boys are Back in Town

(Thin Lizzy)

After alerting Castiel to the situation, Dean went about his day as usual and then caught some zzzz's. Sam on the other hand worked late into the evening. It took him hours to find the hidden system that was tracking Zoey's computer. Then once he found it, Sam discovered that you needed a pass code to actually access any information it had stored. Sam did all he could, but he had to sit back and allow another program to work through cracking the pass code.

Sam retrieved a blanket and pillow from his bed room and crashed right there in the library next to Zoey's computer. He was so worn out from the past month and all the hysteria of yesterday that he slept straight through to the next afternoon. Dean didn't dare wake him, because he knew this was the first time his brother had slept in a week. So as Sam slumbered, Dean took the laptop. It had finished breaking through the tracking system. Dean was able to quickly back track and find out where Zoey might be. He was able to get the number for the phone that the tracking system was linked to, and plugged it into the "Find my Iphone" app. However, Dean was quite surprised because the address he got wasn't an address at all. It was a location, or more so coordinates. Dean rapidly typed them into his computer and found that the latitude and longitude were smack dab in the middle of nowhere Nevada. With this new information Dean broke out his trusty road map and began planning their trip. It would take almost a full 24 hours to get there if they drove straight through. This wasn't factoring in traffic or if they would actually stop to rest. Dean went to his room and started packing a few pairs of clothes, but mostly he wanted to make sure the impala was chalked full of guns and ammo.

Soon after Dean started loading supplies, Sam woke up. He rubbed his face and stretched his back. Sam got up and looked around. Realizing the laptop wasn't where he left it, he immediately went to search for his brother. He made it out the library and headed to the hall before he heard the door to the bunker close. Turning around he shouted, "Dean, hey where'd you go?" Making his way back down the stairs Dean called out to Sam, "Your program got a hit on the cell phone that was tracking Zoey's computer. You're never going to believe where it leads to." The brothers met each other back in the library. "So where is she?" Sam asked with concern in his voice. "Somewhere in Nevada, the coordinates are in part of the Mojave Desert. It's a 20 hour trip just to get there that's if we don't stop on the…" Sam cut Dean off, "We aren't stopping for anything. Let's just get going now. What are we still standing around here for?" Sam was antsy and ready to get Zoey back, but Dean was prepared. "I know you're eager to get out there, but we have to be smart about this. We can't just go charging out there without a plan. Now let's call Cas and tell him..."

It was too late. Castiel was already there. "Hello again." Sam and Dean jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice next to them. Dean rolled his eyes, "Geez man give us a heads up will ya. That crap is getting old." "I'm sorry, I just have angels everywhere and they heard you talking about me. I thought I would pop in." Sam became impatient, "Cas, Dean got a hit on where Zoey might be. He tracked her location to the middle of the Mojave Desert. Do you think you could go there and check it out for us?" Castiel frowned at Sam's request. "I don't think that's wise Sam. The demons who took Zoey at the house were smart, and we still don't know if Crowley is behind it all. If anyone is alerted to the fact that angels are snooping about they might get suspicious and ward off where ever they're hiding at, or worse." Sam wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Come on Cas that's total crap. Zoey is out there right now, beaten and bruised, or…." Sam didn't want to think of the alternative. "Why can't you send one of your angels under cover? There has to be something you can do for us." Castiel just looked at him, "Think about it Sam. Dean said the coordinates were in the middle of the desert. I think anyone walking around alone out there would look suspicious. Besides there's no sense in causing more commotion over a simple location, you said it yourself that she _might_ be there." Dean piped up, "Exactly Sam. This is just to pin point where the phone is. This doesn't mean she's with the people who have it. For all we know they could have dumped the phone and ran." Sam was furious. He pushed a lamp off the table where they stood. Walking out the room he shouted back "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Dean rolled his eyes, and looked at Cas, "I'll go get him, but you just be ready. I'll give you a call when we get to Nevada so you can meet us there." Castiel shook his head, and disappeared. Sam was tall and fast, but Dean quickly caught up to him. "Sammy…"

Sam turned and faced Dean, putting his hand up to stop him before he started. "NO, don't Dean just don't alright. She is out there somewhere. For an entire month she has been out there and I'm still standing here doing nothing. She probably thinks I abandoned her, or that I don't care about her! What happens if they are killing her right now? What happens if I'm too late?" Dean didn't know how to answer; he took a step back and leaned against the wall. "Don't act like I don't know what you're going through Sam. We've all lost people along the way. We just have to do what we do best. Kick ass and take names. We have to look at it as any other job, and take the friendship element out." Sam looked at the floor and sighed. "She's not just a friend though; she's not even my girlfriend now. She has my child Dean." "Yea I realize that, but you need to be open to the possibility that when we find her…_.if_ we find her she might be beaten so bad that a child won't be something to worry about anymore." Sam shoved Dean into the wall, and Dean pushed him back. Putting his arms in the air gesturing for Sam to give him his best shot, Dean raised his voice and said "What the hell!" Sam started to walk off again, but turned around and tackled his brother. The two of them wrestled around in a heap on the floor throwing punches, grunting and groaning with every shot to the face.

It took some time, but Dean managed to get Sammy in a head lock before shouting "ENOUGH SAM! ENOUGH! WE'LL GET HER BACK! I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M KEEPING IT! WE'LL GET HER BACK!" Dean released Sam and they both laid there on the floor trying to catch their breath. "She's out there with my kid…and she doesn't even know it. I couldn't protect Jessica, and now I can't protect Zoey. Why does this keep happening?" There was a moment before Dean spoke, "Because we're Winchesters Sammy, that's why." When the brothers had calmed down they helped each other to their feet and both walked to the infirmary to clean up their bumps and bruises. They spent the rest of the day packing and planning. They both decided to sleep the rest of the evening and into tomorrow afternoon. Dean had agreed with Sam to drive straight through to Nevada without stopping. That night when Dean hit his pillow he slept peacefully, but Sam had a terrible dream. He saw himself walking up to a ware house. He drew his gun and busted in through the front door. When he got inside the floor under him started to crumble away. Sam ran, but he fell into a hole that formed in front of him. Soon he hit the ground, which turned into a room. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. This new room was filled with doors. He could hear Zoey screaming for help, but he couldn't get to her. All the doors Sam checked were locked, and with every door he _was_ able to get into, it only lead him to more doors. Sam started calling for Zoey, "I'M HERE! I'M HERE! I'M COMING FOR YOU! ZOEY I'M HERE!" After searching what seemed like hundreds of doors one finally lead to her.

Sam stumbled in, and found Zoey's body lying on the floor. He slowly approached her, and squatted down by her side. He reached over to move her hair out of her face, but when he did she gave him a jump scare. Grabbing his shoulder's as she said "SAM!" When she did so, Sam immediately woke up in a cold sweat.

After his nightmare, Sam tried to go back to sleep, but tossed and turned the rest of the evening. Dean on the other hand woke up the next afternoon refreshed. He slid out of bed, took a shower, and made a sandwich for the road. Throwing on his jacket and heading for the door, he found Sam sitting in the library, eyes closed and his fist to his forehead. "You ready to do this little bro?" Looking up at Dean, Sam took a long deep breath. "I've been ready." Sam held out his fist to Dean, and they bumped them together. The brothers smiled at one another. Dean popped the collar on his leather jacket and started for the stairs with Sam right behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Cemetery Drive

(My Chemical Romance)

The Winchesters set out in the impala for Nevada with a renewed sense of hope and strength. They didn't know what or whom they might find, but Sam was ready to be on the road again. Miles away and hours ahead Crowley stood outside an old abandoned gas station talking on the phone. He was surrounded by no less than 50 demon followers. Crowley smiled as he listened to the voice on the other end of his phone. "Oh they are now? Well we'll be waiting then." Crowley hung up and slid his phone back in the pocket of his black Armani suit. He turned around to face his loyal group of misfits and shouted "They're on the way boys. Let's get this show on the road!" The demons all started running about taking their places and setting things up in the gas station. Crowley gestured for one of his associates to come over to him. Placing one hand on his shoulder, he whispered to the demon "Get my dogs; I hear they're bringing angels." "Yes sir, right away" replied the demon. Crowley then proceeded to crack his neck and adjust his crimson red tie.

He walked over and pulled open the dusty glass doors and headed to the back of the store. Opening another door that read "storage" and then entering an elevator shaft. Crowley was the King of Hell, and because of that he always prided himself on being prepared. For years he had kept that gas station hideaway an absolute secret, but he always had someone there to sweep the cob webs. Crowley's minions had refurbished the back room and started and excavation project years ago. They built an elevator shaft that lead deep underground to the King's very own lair. It wasn't very big, only containing 5 rooms, but each room was equip with its own set of torture devices. This was where Zoey had spent the past month being tortured and beaten. Crowley was hungry for revenge and didn't care what his followers did to her, but he did need her alive so he told them to take it easy on her. Crowley wouldn't allow anything serious, just a few knife cuts here and there or a punch to the face. Crowley wanted the boys to know that he was done playing games with them. For years he had to put up with the Winchesters, and he wasn't just going to let them get away with everything they'd done.

When Crowley's elevator dropped as far as it would go, he exited and entered room number 3. There were two demons putting chains around a weak and battered Zoey. Despite all she had gone through, she still put up a fight. She struggled against the men restraining her, but stopped when she spotted Crowley.

His minions weren't the only ones getting a few licks in. He was the King, and he did as he pleased, which included torturing Zoey the most. Crowley walked over to where she lay as the men went about chaining her arms and feet. Kneeling down by her, he ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "Oh come now darling you don't have to fear me anymore. I'm not here to hurt you…at least not yet. So you go on and be a good girl now. Let these nice boys finish their job OK?" Zoey hated Crowley and everything he had done to her physically and mentally. She was terrified of him in a way she never thought possible. Before getting up, Crowley kissed Zoey on her forehead, and tears started streaming down her face. As he walked out of the room he instructed the demons to, "Bring the Winchester pet to room one and chain her hands from the ceiling. Her protectors will be here soon, and I want everything to be in order." With that Crowley took his leave and headed back for the elevator.

Dean and Sam drove for what felt like an eternity. The afternoon turned into evening, evening into night, night into morning, and soon they were almost to Nevada. They had been on longer trips before, but this one was absolute agony. Several times Sam found himself speeding through small farm towns trying his best to make his destination come quicker, and even though they agreed to truck it all the way through, Dean wished he could sleep in a bed. However, they did come to a compromise. The two of them would take turns driving while the other crashed in the back seat. The only time Sam allowed Dean to stop was for the occasional pee breaker. The two of them hit the Nevada state line around three o'clock that next day. Dean didn't bother trying to call Cas, because lately he just kept popping up. So he simply shouted for him, "Hey Cas you around?" Seconds later Castiel was sitting in the back seat. "Yes, Dean I am here." Dean didn't waste any time, he got straight to the point. "So what's the word? Have you heard anything about what's out there?" "Yes, and it's not going to be good. Just an hour ago one of my field operatives reported that a demon let something slip about a show down tonight. The demon didn't say where, but we have a good guess it's for us." Dean huffed "Do we know yet if Crowley's behind any of this?" Cas shook his head no. "I have as many angels as I can spare looking into the situation, but everything is still hush hush among demon kind. You boys just drive safe and I'll meet you in a few more hours. I have a team of angels ready and willing to fight alongside you." Sam glanced back at Cas and thanked him for keeping them informed. Patting both Dean and Sam on the shoulders Castiel gave them a half smile and disappeared.

After Cas had gone, the Winchesters continued their trip in silence. It took them quite a few more hours to reach their destination. It had gotten dark so Dean, who was now driving flipped off the head lights and slowed down the impala. Sam was squinting into the night looking for anything that might lead them to where ever they were trying to go. It wasn't until they came down over a small hill that they spotted flickering lights in the distance. As they rolled closer and closer, Sam and Dean realized the lights they were seeing weren't lights at all. Demons stood all around a gas station as trash can fires burned in the night. Dean stopped the car a few feet away. The two of them exited the impala and grabbed as many knives and bullets as they could carry. They geared up and started for the gas station. Dean need only call his name, "CAS!" In an instant the brothers were joined by Castiel and 40 or so of his angels. Together the lot of them walked up to the building and stopped a few feet short. Demons and angels stood eyeing each other as an old school rumble waited to ensue. Neither group would make a move first, but something had to give. Dean had a gun in hand while Sam drew his knife. The angels let their blades drop from their sleeves to their hands, as the demons prepared their weaponry. Sam was just about to charge the crowd when the doors to the gas station came open. Too many demons blocked the view of who came out but, Sam and Dean craned their necks to see. The mystery man slowly started clapping his hands as the brothers, and angels looked on in confusion.

Finally….there he was clear as day….in his black Armani suit. "CROWLEY!" Sam growled. "Hello boys. I've been waiting for you a long time now. I'm surprised it took you so long. I have your pet inside. She's a pretty one." Dean raised his gun and aimed it at Crowley. The king of hell however, was un-phased. He raised a finger to Dean and said "Ah tisk, tisk, tisk. Let's make a deal shall we. You two survive my rat pack here, and I'll let you in so we can discuss the small matter of your lady friend in there." Crowley snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye was gone. As soon as he had disappeared the two groups flew at each other. Sam and Dean were fighting their way through the hoard of demons. Slitting throats and blowing off body parts in every direction. All around them blue and yellow lights flickered out as angels and demons alike were being killed. The clinging of metal on metal and screams of the dying was deafening, but neither Sam nor Dean were in no way prepared for what was coming next. In the distance they could hear the familiar growl of an unseen animal. Sam was being pinned to the ground by a demon, when he called out as loud as he could, "HELL HOUNDS!" Dean who was yards away from Sammy started firing off rounds at any growling he could hear. He didn't care what he shot at, he just hopped the gun fire would scatter a dog if it got near him. Sam was struggling against the demon that had wrestled him to the ground. Dean was running to help him as fast as he could. He was sliding through the dirt and under demons. Dodging what he thought could be dogs, and finally made it to Sam in the nick of time. The demon holding him down had turned Sam's knife around on him and was slowly trying to press it to his chest. Dean was able to tackle the demon and put a bullet in the back of its head. Dean knew well enough that bullets were useless for killing demons, but it slowed them down long enough for someone else to come up and finish the job. Sam helped his brother to his feet, and made a B-line for the gas station doors. Still ducking and dodging demons that were coming at them from every direction. Both Sam and Dean fell through the glass doors, and on to the floor. No sooner had they got up and dusted themselves off, were they greeted by Crowley. "Hello boys." Again he snapped his fingers, this time taking Sam and Dean with him.

Just as Crowley had planned, the boys were downstairs chained up across the room from Zoey. After all, Crowley was the King and he could make anything happen. As soon as Zoey spotted Sam she began to cry and scream for him. She struggled hard to get free. "SAM! SAM HELP MEEEEEE!" Both brothers began viciously tugging at their restraints. Sam was looking around and trying to plan an escape route, but it seemed futile. From the ceiling hung a chain with a hook, and it was at the end of that hook on which their wrist chains hung. Sam looked down to see that his feet were bound as well. Crowley who had been looking on from the darkest corner of the room finally stepped into the light. "Oh stop now boys. You look pathetic." Dean was the first of the brothers that had some choice words for Crowley. "You sick son of uh bitch, what have you done to her?" Crowley blew Dean a kiss, "Stop now Dean is that any way to greet an old friend." Sam was quiet for a few minutes as he stared at Zoey from across the room. For starters she was still in her clothes from the day she was kidnapped, or at least what was left of them. She had bruises all over her arms and face. Her once green shirt was tattered and stained with what could only be blood. After looking her over Sam finally spoke, "If I ever get out of these chains. I swear I'll..." Crowley interrupted and began to monologue. "You'll what Sam…kill me. Like I haven't heard that before, I mean honestly boys you're like a broken record. Now you just hang there all cozy like, and let me tell you a nice bed time story." Crowley bang to pace the room as he started his tale. "Once upon a time there was a King. He was a great and powerful King who ruled all, but one day he got captured and held hostage by two nitwits. The King was eventually set free, but he couldn't let what happened to him go unpunished. He wanted to get his revenge, but he was a smart and wise ruler. So…he bided his time and waited for the perfect opportunity. Then wouldn't you know, one day the King got word that a group of his loyal subjects were plotting something against his recent captors. Well what was a King to do? He had to help his fellow man in any way possible. So the King helped a band of misfit toys get their own revenge while at the same time plotting his." Before Crowley could finish his story Sam blurted out, "So this is about Karver? The demon that was chasing Zoey on the night we found her. You're helping his buddies do what avenge him?" Crowley rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam, "No moose weren't you listening" it's about me!" It's always been about me. I'm the bloody King, and now it's my turn to get my revenge." Crowley moved from Sam to Dean. "Do you boys think you can just keep me hostage for months and get away with it? Did you really think all that you did would go unpunished?" Dean yanked against his chains allowing the sound of the clanging metal to echo through the room, "Bite me."

Crowley took a step back and smiled. "Oh my boy I'd love to, but I had something much more fun in mind. Reaching into the inside of his suit jacket Crowley pulled something out that sent Sam and Dean into a frenzy. Again they began furiously pulling on their chains as hard as they could. In his hand Crowley wielded the first blade. "OK class settle down, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Sam and Dean weren't listening; they still struggled with their chains. "Alright, alright already calm down." Crowley was growing irritated. He quickly strode over to Zoey and pressed the blade against her throat, "Now I SAID STOP!" Sam and Dean immediately quit fighting their captivity. Shaking with anger Sam began to hyperventilate. Crowley moved the blade from Zoey's neck and began again. "Now where was I…?" He started to talk but paused for a brief second. "Well it doesn't really matter, it's not the story anybody cares about it's the ending that's the most fun, and right now boys this is the end." Crowley began to pace the room again, "The simple fact of the matter is I'm going to kill your pretty little gal pal over here, but I had one question." Crowley walked back over to Zoey and lifted what was left of her shirt. Though the lighting in the room was dim, Sam could clearly see that Zoey was very thin. Her jeans barely clung to her hip bones and her ribs were obviously visible. However, it wasn't her emaciated state that struck him deep in his soul. Crowley took the smooth side of the first blade and gently rubbed it up and down on Zoey's lower torso. "You see boys; it's obvious I haven't been feeding the girl, at least not the usual three square meals a day. So you wouldn't believe my surprise when I noticed that the girl looks as though she had a small food baby brewing in her. Then it struck me…maybe this was an actual baby. So I called some people who called some people who came down and examined her." Crowley grinned from ear to ear before continuing, "And would you believe there is an actual living creature in her! So the question remains…which one of the Winchesters is the proud papa?" Crowley stopped rubbing the blade on Zoey and pointed it towards Dean. "IT'S MINE." Sam growled through clenched teeth. Crowley looked at Sam with a confused expression, and proceeded to scratch his head with the tip of the blade. "Moose…well I didn't think you had it in yah."

Outside the battle between demons and angels still ensued. Castiel had a fine troupe of angles at his side and surprisingly only lost a handful of soldiers, but they wouldn't last much longer. Mid-battle Castiel's followers were shouting back and forth to each other trying to re-strategize. "CASTIEL! WHAT DO WE DO NOW? WE MUST GET INSIDE WE MUST REACH THE WINCHESTERS!" Cas narrowly dodged a swipe from a demon knife before planting his blade in the chest of his attacker. He shouted back an answer while going for another kill, "WE NEED REINFORCMENTS. THE BATTLE IS ALMOST WON, BUT SOMEONE MUST GO FOR HELP!" Deep underground Crowley had started to monologue again. "Sam I want to apologize to you for what I'm about to do, but at the end of the day I'm the King, and I always get what I want….always." Sam and Dean again pulled at their chains and began screaming curses at Crowley as he walked over to Zoey. To Crowley though, their shouts sounded the same, as if coming from one voice. "YOU LIMEY PRICK!" "DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!" "I'LL KILL YOU CROWLEY I SWEAR IT!" "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER" "YOU SON OF AH BITCH" "DAMN YOU CROWLEY!"

When Crowley reached Zoey he placed one hand on the small of her back. Leaning into her, he whispered, "Sorry doll. It's just good business." Zoey began to cry uncontrollably. Crowley reared back the first blade and thrusted it straight for her abdomen. Sam's ears began to ring as his heart beat pounded in his head. Watching as Crowley was about to stab Zoey, the last words to leave his mouth were, "NO…DON'T!"

To be continued….


End file.
